Pep Talk
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Zero-G. Tsubasa watches as Zero and Shinobu battle and he ends up thinking about what had happened in the past and present. In the end he finds himself giving some advice out to Shinobu.


Tsubasa decides to have a little pep talk with Shinobu, realising that he needs a bit of a boost to his spirits after the defeat against Kira.

Inspired by: Sleeping at the Wheel by Matchbox 20

The white haired man watched as the blader's trained with Beneki, a smile creeping along his lips as he watched them try to accomplish the man's hard tasks.

_They'll learn, that is the point of it._ He sighed and walked away, still out of sight and came to see Zero and Shinobu battle against each other; _The new generation will pick up and expand what the old generation almost lost._

He watched the friendly battle continue, impressed by both of the bladers. Each had great skill and talent in this sport, each worked hard to become the best they could be, not just for themselves or their bey's, but for the people who supported them as well.

To an extent Tsubasa found himself remembering of the more _carefree_ times when he beybattled against someone, when he could roam around and not be chained down to work as the head of the WBBA.

_Focus Tsubasa, times change. You've changed, no one else can do this job remember?_ He snapped himself out of those wants, his desire to just leave and travel as he used to do, without a worry in the world, he could do as he pleased, live where he wanted to... _Yet I wasn't happy then either, that's why I was a spy._

He watched on to see the battle was over, Shinobu's bey was out and the Salamander blader congratulated Zero on his win.

_They maybe rivals, but it's not to the extent of Ginga and Kyouya. _Tsubasa kept himself hidden and Zero moved from the platform, telling Shinobu he'd see him later and ran off.

The Salamander blader looked at his bey, an all new and improved one that Madoka made for him.

Tsubasa just watched him, wondering what was going on inside his head, but he knew that it was something that very few people could understand, not even Zero could truly understand what his friend was feeling. How many people lost their bey's in such an intense battle?

Those green eyes looked at the Salamander bey with intensity that Tsubasa barely noticed the darkness had slowly descended upon them.

He slowly walked down to the bey arena, not just to make himself known to the boy, but also to help him. He might be the head of the WBBA now, but he had his share of defeats, the worst being at the hands of a certain Dragon Emperor, which had placed him in a coma, although his Eagle bey wasn't badly damaged to the same extent, it was still traumatizing.

_I suppose Hikaru had it worse..._ Tsubasa pondered on that thought, Hikaru left soon after he took the helm, they barely spoke but he got the feeling that there was too much here for her to continue working. Too much risk that was placed upon their lives and that shouldn't have happened. Yet they all lived through it...

_Yet it happened again. To them_. He looked over at Shinobu; "Don't think so much about it,"

With a jump, Shinobu snapped his head over to see his idol standing there. Although he should be used to the man's presence, he wasn't, particularly since he was on his own. He stepped down from the Bey platform and walked towards him, his heart racing all the while.

"Sorry," Tsubasa smiled slightly; "But you shouldn't obsess over your loss,"

"But I..."

"No one could have defeated him, it was an impossible mission to do, even more so since his bey was something different,"

"Yet Zero..."

"Yes but Zero had met up with Ginga," Tsubasa sighed, pondering over what to say next before looking at Shinobu again; "Zero got his strength from meeting Ginga and knowing that the bonds of those he had not only battled but became friends with were what would help him defeat Kira," He noticed that Shinobu flinched at the name of the one of defeated him so badly that he ended up in hospital.

"But what use..."

"If you hadn't gotten so far into the tournament and hadn't battled as boldly as you did, Zero would never have seen Kira's special move," Tsubasa pointed out; "Trust me on this Shinobu, don't beat yourself over that loss, you did very well regardless and you now have another tournament to focus on,"

"I guess you're right. But what..."

"_If _Kira enters, which we can assume he will, it won't matter, he was defeated by Zero, chances are he will reflect on this," Tsubasa sounded so confident in that; "In any case, there are a lot more challenges awaiting for you bother than just Kira," he was glad to see that Shinobu was not longer flinching at the name, almost as if the hold Kira had over him was slowly melting away.

Shinobu just nodded, not speaking any more.

"Head home Shinobu and _rest_," He told him with a gentle pat on the back before he walked away from him, leaving Shinobu alone and surprised.

_Tsubasa... Gave me advice..._ He took a deep breath and walked away, determined to make the most out of the good advice he had been given; _I should sleep, I'm exhausted... Tomorrow, I will train to defeat anyone who stands in my way._


End file.
